1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to the electrical connector having a plurality of contacts insert molded within and having a guidance face to decrease the possibility of deformation of the contacts under connection force.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors well known in the art are used in a variety of applications and develop in a tendency of minitype and integration. Such connectors are provided as a connection between two opposite circuit boards. This type of connectors is referred to in the art as board to board connectors and typically include opposing interengaging male and female connector assembly, each of that has a housing having a plurality of contacts therein. The female connector may typically includes a receiving space for receiving the male connector in a connective relationship. However, a variety of oblique insertion may occur when the male connector is inserting into the female connector. In this condition, if the female connector is short of a good guidance for the contacts of the male connector, the contacts of the male connector will move along a wrong direction and impact with the contacts of the female connector, and this commonly leads to the damage of the contacts and a difficult transmission of signal between the electrical boards.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the prior art.